


No one else will ever love you.

by Soft_Mod



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Hospitals, M/M, Mute Jeremy, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Mod/pseuds/Soft_Mod
Summary: I'm depressed, and copingSo heres this rushed piece of shit.Also, Squip comes from a very wealthy family who happens to own the hospital Jeremy visits very often. The nurses and doctors know not to interfe with Squip or Jeremy in the sense, if they attempt to call the police on the Squip, consequences will ensue, usually with the family of the person who called the police on the Squip dying in front of whomever called the police on him.Also, Squip is 24 while Jeremy is 17.They have a sexless relationship.But it probably still counts as pedophilia being they are dating.





	No one else will ever love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm depressed, and coping  
> So heres this rushed piece of shit.  
> Also, Squip comes from a very wealthy family who happens to own the hospital Jeremy visits very often. The nurses and doctors know not to interfe with Squip or Jeremy in the sense, if they attempt to call the police on the Squip, consequences will ensue, usually with the family of the person who called the police on the Squip dying in front of whomever called the police on him. 
> 
> Also, Squip is 24 while Jeremy is 17.  
> They have a sexless relationship.  
> But it probably still counts as pedophilia being they are dating.

A tightness engulfed Jeremy's chest, his entire body going limp against his bed, watching almost lifelessly as his boyfriend towered over him, knuckles bloodied.  
He couldn't really recall much, before passing out, only to awake in a white room, his boyfriend sitting impatiently next to him, drumming his fingers annoyingly against the metal bar tracing Jeremy's bed.  
Oh. He was in a hospital.  
The oh to familiar hospital he had come to know so well. He landed in it almost three times a month due to his boyfrienda anger issues. 

Jeremy gave a tired breath, running his hand across the metal bar, meeting his fingers with his boyfriend's, who had gauze tightly wrapped around his knuckles. That was another sight Jeremy was much to accustomed to.  
"I see your awake" Jeremy nodded to his boyfriend's words, glancing to his side for a moment, before looking back.  
He knew not to speak.  
Not that he really did much of that anymore anyways.  
Squip, his boyfriend, had told him his lisp and stutter was so unattractive, and he couldn't handle hearing the boys words, using threats against Jeremy if he tried to talk, always going through with the threats he makes.  
Jeremy turned to look at his boyfriend, mustering up a small smile, bringing his hands up to his chest and signing to the other, that he was okay.  
That's what Squip had made him learn, so he wouldn't speak. So he wouldn't have to hear Jeremy's disgusting voice.  
Squip nodded, pulling his hand away from the bar.  
"I've taken care of Mell, so you shouldn't have a reason to leave the house anymore. If i catch you leaving again, you'll be right back here. And I don't think you really want that, do you?" He spoke, keeping up the intimidating facade. Jeremy nodded, suppressing any sort of emotion he wanted to express.  
Taken care of Mell?  
Jeremy honestly didn't want to think about what Squip had done to Michael. He instead, nodded, watching as his boyfriend leaned closer to him, embracing him.  
"I'm the only one who will ever love you. Remember that"  
He nodded.  
"People can't be bothered to look at you because you look like the embodiment of dread of death"  
He nodded again.  
"You Should be lucky that I even care enough about you to stick around"  
The teats came, and Jeremy nodded profusely, wrapping his arms around Squip, whimpering softly, listening to the words Squip spoke. Mostly words of degradation. Explaining how Jeremy was absolutely unlovable, and he should be lucky that squip was there. That if he tried anything, Squip would scream at the top of his lungs that he'd kill himself.  
Jeremy tightened the hug, burying his face deep into squips chest, body shaking rapidly with emotion.  
Tears streaking his face, melting into the fabric of squips shirt.  
He was right. Squip was right.  
No one in the world could ever possibly love a wreck like him.


End file.
